Sun Hill Exposed
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Sun Hill officers are shocked to discoer there being watched, and all so find out Smithy has been hiding something! for Smithy, Des and Shee lovers! RR
1. A shock for Sun Hill!

Sheelagh came out of the Sergeants office smiling to herself, it had been a whole week with out a roasting from the Inspector, Gary still had his handcuffs, Amber and Honey had gone a whole day without breaking into world war three and it was now Friday and the area car was still in one piece!

Sheelagh walked into the writing room caring the Custody files, when she sees Tony sitting at one of the computers looking at the Internet.

Sheelagh: Eu up Tony, I've never seen you on the net before.

Tony: Thought I'd see what all the fuss was about em ... couldn't point us in the right direction, could you?

She smiled and put the files down on the table.

Sheelagh: Sure.

Sheelagh grabbed a chair and sat down next to Tony.

Sheelagh: Right, well first thing you've got to do is think of something your interested in then we'll do a search.

Tony: What do people search for?

Sheelagh: Porn is quite popular with the lads.

She smiled at the look on Tony's face

Tony: No thanks, getting a bit past it.

Sheelagh: Fair enough, right what shall we search for?

Tony: Em ... Police Officers.

Sheelagh typed in Police Officers and pressed enter, loads of different sites came up.

Sheelagh: Eh, lets try a different site, hey what a sec this ones local look, Sun Hill. Sheelagh clicked on the icon that said Sun Hill, few seconds later the Metropolitan logo came up, followed by Gary, Camron, Kerry, Steve, Adam, Neil, Ken, Rob, Eva ... everyone's picture, including her's and Tony's. With the title 'Sun Hill Metropolitan Police Station'

Sheelagh: What the?

As she and Tony were taking in wt they were seeing the writing room door opened and in came Camron and Honey.

Camron: Hey guys, what you doing?

Tony: Come look at this.

As Honey and Camron came over I clicked on one of the pictures (DS Phil Hunter) and a video came up of Phil in the lads showers in the locker room.

Honey: Ah ha.

Camron: That's – that's

Sheelagh: Disgusting, Despicable, Disturbing.

Camron: What a minute is this the net?

Sheelagh: Um hum.

Tony: And this goes all over the world.

Sheelagh: Yep

Honey: Ouch.

Just then Des and Nick came in they seemed to be arguing/ discussing something.

Nick: Face it Desmond you had no chance man.

Des: No no, she was only embarrassed cause you were there.

Nick: Des she thought you were a nob. Personally I think she's a very good judge of character.

Des: Ha, ha, ha

Nick: Ha, Ha

Sheelagh: Em ... guys, I think you'd better come and look at this.

Des and Nick come over.

Nick: What the?

Des: Hang on is that -

Honey: DS Hunter.

Sheelagh: The one and only.

Des: He's getting a bit past it to be flashing it on the net, he must be desperate.

Everyone starts to giggle.

Tony: Oh he's not the only one were all here on the – net thing.

Nick: Eh?

Camron: Oh it's true.

Sheelagh: It's a web site about us Sun Hill's finest, someone's been filming us.

Des: No we all on there?

Sheelagh: All except Gary.

Nick: Maybe he set it up.

Sheelagh: Ney he wouldn't dare, presides I don't think he's got the expertise -

Tony: Nor the brains

Des: Well somebody bloody has, how long has this been going on?

Sheelagh and Tony: Four years!

Des: WHAT!

Nick: GEEZS!

Sheelagh: Over two million hits, guys were famous!

At that moment DCI Jack Meadows opened the door making them all jump, Camron, Nick and Des covered the computer screen from view, and Sheelagh turned the monitor of. Jack looked from Camron, Des and Nick looking confused to Tony.

Jack: Tony can I have a word?

Tony: Sure.

Jack leaves, and Tony gets up.

Des: Hey Tony you'd better keep this under your hat for now.

Tony: Oh I lets keep it to our self's, yeah.

Tony leaves and Honey takes his empty seat next to Sheelagh. The screen then changes and Kerry comes up.

Camron: Oh

Nick: That's more like it.

Honey: Oh stop perving you lot.

Camron: What is she doing in our showers.

Des: Who no's and who cares!

Nick: I think they were complain about the lady's showers they said they were cramped.

Honey: Where'd you here that.

Des: Well there right ours or much better you can get two million people in there with em.

Sheelagh turns to look at him so fast that her neck cracks as the lads all laugh. The screen changes for a third time this time it's Smithy who appears in the shower.

Honey: (whistles smiling) Come on.

Sheelagh: Oh hello hello hello.

Des gives Sheelagh a sharp look.

Camron: Now who's perving?

Honey: Hey girls got to have a hobby.

Sheelagh: Hey what's that?

Camron: Its a – a -

Sheelagh pointed at the screen (Smithy's re – end)

Sheelagh: That there.

Camron: Is it a birth mark?

Honey: No

Des: It's a tattoo!

Camron: That's what I said

Sheelagh: It can't be -

Sheelagh zoomed in on the screen.

Honey: What?

Sheelagh: It is!

Des: What?

Sheelagh: It's ... a red devil!

All five of them looked at each other in fits of laughter.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Smithy Reveals All

They were all walking down the corridor discussing the camera after they had been kicked out of the writing room by the Supt for not doing enough work.

Honey: I'm sorry but its just not right, you can not display images of someone over the net with outthere permission, we've got a right to privacy.

Sheelagh: Eh up Hun, you looked worried, you been doing something you said, You been having a nice scrub down with Gary! Ha! Ha!

Honey: Oh You!

As the lads start tolaugh asSheelagh gets chased down the corridor by Honey.

It was 7:30 the next morning, the sun had come up and the relief are on the morning shift. Sheelagh, Des, Gary, Gabriel and Camron are in the van Serria 2 and Yvonne and Kerry are in the Area car Serria one behind them Sirens blazing around Sun Hill at the crack of dawn on the way to an inserdent. Since the beginning of the shift Gary has been complain that he needs his beauty sleep and his breakfast. So he's sitting in the back of the van with Camron and Gabriel chewing on a bacon and egg sandwich. When he spills egg down his stab vest.

Gabriel: Ho, ho, ow you had to have the egg didn't you? Always making a pig of your self.

Gary: Ah for -

Gabriel: For crying out load.

Gary: Yeah.

Sheelagh: Left here Des ... oh no wait a minute, I think it was the other way.

Gabriel: Oh well never mind it's not like were in a hurry or anything.

Des SLAMS on the breaks making them all flt forward in the seats and causing Yvonne to beep the area car horn behind them, Gary started to chock on his sandwich, so Camron started to pat him on the back and Gary spat out his sandwich on Gabriel's lap.

Gary: Ta mate, saved me life

Camron: (grinning) All in a days work.

Des turns the van around followed by Serria one. They had been called to an accident on a railway site, a man had been working under a train. When it moved trapping his arm underneath the train. The paramedics had been called, and were there within minuets after, Serria 1 and 2 had arrived. The Sun Hill officers had corned of the site, taken statements and kept the crowds back while the paramedics got him out. Yvonne and Kerry then followed him to the hospital and Serria 2 went back to the nick. Latter on that day, Nick, Des, Camron, Tony, Sheelagh and Honey were the first to arrive in the Briefing room witch was ideal for them to talk with out being over heard. The lads told Honey and Sheelagh that they had taken the camera out of the showers including the girls, the theory of who putit got there was still a total mystery of how it got there in the first place, but Des had come up with a pay back plan which he explained.

Camron: We've gotta do something, I mean we can't let them get away with this, we need to find out who done it.

Des: I agree I was given this a lot of thought last night.

Everyone neals in closer to listen.

Nick: Ok what you come up with?

Des: We could eh ... we could find em ... and kill em -

Sheelagh and Honey look at each other.

Des: - shout them ... one by one.

Nick: We haven't got a gun

Des: Hey I'm still working on the details.

Just then Smithy walks in and walks up to the front of the room. They all turn to face him.

Smithy: Morning

Des: I, I talk of the devil

Sheelagh, Honey and the lads all grin.

Smithy: What?

Honey: Is that a mark on your back side Sgt?

Smithy: What?

Honey: On your trousers?

Smithy looks

Honey: On your right hand side.

Sheelagh: Yeah Honey I think your right, Have you sat on a pen?

Smithy looks up at them just as Inspector Gold comes in followed by the rest of the relief.

Gina: All Right you horrible lot -

Everyone comes in and sits down.

Gina: Right ok postings for today, Honey and Tony your in Serria 21, Sheelagh you can help out June in Custody, Nick and Camron your on foot patrol with Gabriel and Andrea once they've finished there IRB's, Des, Reg is helping out CID this morning so Sgt Smith will be with you in Serria one -

Sheelagh and Honey burst into giggles.

Gina: - And eh -

She stops when she see Honey and Sheelagh.

Gina: Something your finding, funny?

Sheelagh and Honey look up at her as the whole room is has there eyes on them.

Gina: Would you like to shear it with the rest of us?

Sheelagh: No Ma'am

Honey: No Ma'am

Gina: Right well button it! Right and I think that's about it, of you go.

They all get up, Sheelagh and Honey turn to look at Des.

Sheelagh: Don't wind him up.

Des: Me – wind him up? - don't no what you mean Sgt.

But the grin upon his face as he left the room was telling her something different.

The rest of the day seemed to go smoothly until it got to refs. Tony, Nick and Camron were in the canteen when Des and Smithy came in.

Smithy: Lads

Des went and sat down while Smithy got the teas in.

Camron: Well, said anything yet?

Des: What and spoil the fun, no don't think so.

Smithy: Here you go.

Smithy came and sat down.

Des: Cheers Sgt.

Tony: So tell me Sgt, what's it like being paired with Des, I mean he is a "Devil" to work with.

Camron and Nick choke in there coffee.

Smithy: Not bad.

Smithy looks from Tony to Camron and Nick.

Camron: Yeah Sgt, I mean being stuck with a "Devil" of a driver all shift, you must be really driving you round the bend.

Des, Camron, Nick and Tony burst into laughter.

Smithy: Aright what's going on?

Tony: Oh nothing Sgt it's just we've seen a different side to you.

They laugh even more as June come up to there table.

June: Smithy, the Inspector want to see you.

Smithy gets up and walk with June to the canteen door.

Des: Poor guy, he can't help being the butt of our jokes!

Lads laugh

June: You all right.

Smithy: Yeah, it's just there winding me up, I just don't no why.

Smithy walks of down the corridor and June turns to the lads table.

June (Shouts) Eh and according to my watch Refs finished five minuets ago, come on you lot.

The lads all get up and walk past June out of the canteen, but before Tony can leave June stops him.

June: What's that all about.

Tony: Em ... I can't really say.

June (smiles) You want a bet.

June found Smithy latter in the Sergeants office at his computer, she came in,closed the door walked over to the filing cabinet.

June: What the Inspector want?

Smithy: Wanted me to right a report on the Anti -social behavior of some of the kids at Canley High, uh.

He took a sigh and nealt back in his chair.

June: You sure your ok?

Smithy: I don't need to be righting about kids I'm surrounded by them.

June: Is this to do with before in the canteen.

Smithy: I just wish I new why there were winding me up.

June: I do.

She turned to look at him. And she told him what Tony had told her, the reason why Des, Camron and Nick were winding him up, the reason why Sheelagh and Honey kept bursting in to giggles every time they saw him, she told him about the camera. When she had finished Smithy, looking horrified andstarted to pace up and down the office.

Smithy: Oh my god! Hu oh my God!

He turns to look at her.

Smithy: Are you on this web site?

June: I've not seen it.

Smithy: And they saw everything?

June: (nods)Afraid so - Including the eh – (she grins) – red devil.

Smithy, looks like he's gonna pass out.

June: Well look on the positive side at least you've made a lot of people very happy.

Smithy: Is this web site very popular?

June: No about – 200 hits

Smithy: WHAT!

June: The lads are gonna put a stop to it, and find out who did it.

Smithy: Yeah they'd better! God I'm never gonna here the end of this.

June: Don't worry they'll get over it ... eventually.

Suddenly a call came threw on the radio:

CAD: Serria Oscar 54, from Serria Oscar

Smithy: Go ahead.

CAD: Back up required at the Seven Bells Pub, on Front street, PC's Stamp, Dunbar and Kent are dealing.

Smithy: Received, Any Units from 54 -

Smithy pics up his things and walks out of the door.

Smithy: - assistants required at the Seven Bells Pub, Front Street.

Smithy walks into the yard finding officers running past him into the van including Gary, once in, they drove to the Pub. They Pulled up outside, the same time as Des and Reg in the area car. Smithy, Gary, Des and Reg all walked into the pub followed by the back up. They found Tony, Andrea and Gabriel trying to came down a man who had appeared to attacked one of the barmaids. He was going mad, shouting and screaming. Andrea and Tony were trying to restrain him while Gabriel stud in between them. The manager was standing next to the victuum.

Smithy: (Shouts) All right! All right, what's going on!

Smithy, Des, Reg and Gary come up to them.

Gabriel: Assault Sgt, this gentleman here seems to haveattacked this ladie who works, here.

Smithy: (Shouts) Right in that case! -

Smithy had to shout over the nose as the man started shouting again, and the women started to cry/ scream.

Smithy: - PC Taviner, will nick him and get him out of here!

Des: Come on maggot!

Des grabs the man with the help of Reg and draged him out to the van.

Smithy: Andrea call and ambulance, what's your name love?

Smithy looks at the victim, trying to calm her down.

Victim: Nikki ... Nikki Morgan

Smithy: Right, Andrea once the Ambulance arrives I want you to go to the hospital with Miss Morgan and gets some details

Andrea: Sgt.

Smithy: Gary, you and Tony start getting some witness statements and Gabriel! Get a statement from the manager!

Gabriel: Sgt.

Once the Ambulance arrive and took Miss Morgan to the hospital with Andrea, and things started to came down, they went back to the station to process there prisoner. The Area car and Van both pulled up in the yard. Tony got out of Serria 21 with Honey, who went to help Gary with the prisoner. Smithy watched as Tony went over to Des, who was also joined by Camron who had gotten out of another car, and saw the three of talking. He new he had to do something, or he'll never hear the end of it. He walked up to them.

Smithy: How Long are you gonna go on about it for this up?

They all stop and look at him.

Camron: Sgt?

Smithy: It's not funny, it's just a tattoo.

They all break into grins.

Des: Yeah but it's on you Ass! It's a red devil, what were you think Sgt?

Smithy: I was a teenager ok, it was a mistake. So are you gonna forget about it?

Des: If only we could Sgt I'm mean -

Des puts a hand on Smithy's shoulder.

Des: - were a team, we all have to take an interest.

Des stairs at Smithy then the three of them walk of laughing leaving Smithy, in a mood witch made him want to hit some one, he walked into Custody to find June at the desk.

Smithy: I can't stand this, there gonna go on and on about it.

June: You no there's only one way your gonna put an end to it.

He looks at her

June: Sorry.

Smithy banged open the writing room door and walked in followed by June.

Smithy: Right can I have your attention!

Des, Camron, Tony, Sheelagh, Honey, Gabriel and Gary who had been all crowded in the corner of the room, Sheelagh and Honey sitting on the desk laughing and talking to the lads, all went quite and turned to look at Smithy who had his arms crossed and was staring at them, June,standing behind him,her hands in her pockets starring at them with a small smirk on her face.

Smithy: I thought I worked with grown ups here, I was wrong -

Sheelagh and Honey glanced at each other

Smithy: - you've made complete fouls of your selves over something that is no big deal at all so there is only one way to stop this. Lets get it -

Smithy takes of his belt.

Smithy: - out in the open!

He chucks it across the room. Sheelagh and Honey's eyes widen.

Smithy: And then maybe -

He un – zips his trousers.

Smithy: - we can move on.

He turns around, pulls down his trousers and bends over so they all can see the famous "red devil"

the girls glance at each other, the lads grin.

Gary: That's a beauty!

Smithy: Take a good look! -

June looked up and her grin faded as someone moved in front of Des and Camron.

Smithy: - plenty of others have seen it!

Gina: Lucky them.

Inspector Gold had been going threw someone files behind the group of lads, Smithy hadn'tsee her when he came in.

Smithy: (Whisper) Oh Sht.


End file.
